1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic actuator system and a control method thereof and, in particular, to a linear magnetic actuator system and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
Technological advances have brought in higher demands in image capturing and processing. The conventional iris diaphragm that uses a magnet and a magnetic position sensor converts the magnetic flux sensed by the magnetic position sensor into a voltage output signal. However, an inappropriate structural design may result in a nonlinear relation between the magnetic flux (or voltage) and the magnet position. Therefore, it requires a nonlinear driving device and method to make corrections. This increases the complexity and cost of the structure. Alternatively, the iris diaphragm may use several magnets to compensate with one another to make the magnetic flux sensed by the magnetic position sensor is as linear as possible. Even so, the great number of components also will increase the complexity, the cost of the structure, and the production time.
Accordingly, the product of prior art using the magnets and magnetic position sensor for orientation is necessary to fine-tune the positions of the magnets and the magnetic position to make the magnetic flux (or voltage) and the magnet positions satisfy a predetermined curve stored in a microprocessor of the product. However, every element has its own tiny inaccuracy in size and scale, which will result in some assembling errors in the product. Thus, the conventional method of fine-tuning the positions of elements in the product will increase the production time and cost.
Therefore, it is an important subject to simplify the orientation of the magnets and magnetic position sensor to reduce the production cost and time.